


Mother Hen

by therearenofriendshipsinuno (dementorsatemysoup)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, It's Max, No shipping, Small Bit of Hurt Max, Some Swearing, dadvid, david is the best dad, don't do that, what'd you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/therearenofriendshipsinuno
Summary: Max hurts his knee and, much to his annoyance, David insists on taking care of him.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Dadvid (and MomGwen) is probably one of the best things about this series (among other things) and recently I've embraced the crap out it. I got this suggestion on Tumblr a while ago, wrote this, and now decided to post it on here. So thanks for reading and drop me a comment if you can.
> 
> Bye!!

“David, I’m fine,” Max argues, swinging his legs back and forth as he sits on the kitchen counter, watching as David scrambles around looking for the first aid kit. “It’s not even bleeding anymore.”

“Max, you could get dirt in that cut and it could get infected…” David makes a triumphant sound, pulling the kit from a cabinet, and rushes back towards Max.

“Do you know how many times I’ve scraped my knee, David? This-” Max gestures to the shallow gash, “-is nothing.”

David ignores his protests, digging through the first aid kit, setting a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls on the counter next to Max. He adds some Neosporin and a box of bandages, shoves the kit to the side, and says, “Roll that pant leg up, Max.”

“David…” Max sighs, rolling his eyes at the concern on David’s face, but does as he’s told, grumbling under his breath. “Happy?”

“I’d be happier if you hadn’t gotten hurt,” David responds, pouring some alcohol onto a cotton ball. “This is going to sting.”

“I know it’s… Fuck! Ow!”

“I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon.”

David makes quick work cleaning Max’s wound, tossing the cotton ball into the trashcan.  He replaces the cap on the alcohol, puts it aside, and grabs the Neosporin.

“Your mother henning is gonna get old, you know?”

David doesn’t respond, using another cotton ball to apply some antibacterial ointment to Max’s knee. He tosses that one in the trash can too, replaces the Neosporin in the first aid kit, and grabs a band-aid.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful,” David says, covering Max’s cut with the bandage.

Max rolls his eyes again, “Whatever.” He jumps off the counter, walking towards the door, but stops with his hand on the handle. He draws in a deep breath and says, “Thanks, David.”

“Anytime, Max.”


End file.
